Wheeled toys for playing by the hand of a player are generally known. Invariably, such toys do not have any specific parts that are specially designed to facilitate holding by the fingers for the toys to be driven on a surface in a lifelike manner.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved hand-driven toy.
According to the invention, there is provided a hand-driven toy for playing by a hand of a player, which toy comprises a body, front and rear wheels supported by the body for rotation, a steering member on the body for steering the front wheel, and a pair of finger connectors attachable to the steering member for enabling the index and middle fingers of said hand to manoeuvre the steering member, each of said connectors having a front part engageable with a respective opposite of the steering member and a rear part for frictional engagement by a respective one of said fingers such that the toy may be held and driven by said hand to move on a surface.
Preferably, the rear part of each connector is hollow and opens rearwards for the insertion of a respective finger.
More preferably, the rear part of each connector is tapered in a forward direction.
It is preferred that the front part of each connector is formed with a cavity for engaging the respective part of the steering member.
In a preferred embodiment, the connectors resemble a pair of gauntlets, each having a fist as the front part and a cuff as the rear part.
More preferably, the connectors are removable from the steering member.
As a first example, the hand-driven toy is in the form of a motorcycle having a handle bar as the steering member.
As a second example, the hand-driven toy is in the form of a motor car having a steering wheel as the steering member.